Love For A Mahogany Haired Girl
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: TK and Kari break up and Tk takes his anger out on Daisuke but he later regrets and try's to apologise will she forgive him for what he did or is the wound too deep.


I don't own digimon

The only thing I own is my female character

In an apartment in downtown Odaiba Japan was a young girl with burgundy hair (or is it mahogany?)who was crying her crimson coloured eyes out. She was Daisuke Motomyia the child of miracles and the inheritor of courage and freindship you may be wondering why she is in this sorry state well I'm getting to that.

"Dai open up please." A voice from the other side of her bedroom door asked quietly

"Go away Jun." She said sniffling

"You can't stay locked up in their forever." Jun said worried for her younger sister.

"Try me." She said

"Whats with you? You were like a million bucks this morning." Jun asked

"None of your business now go away!" Daisuke shouted

"Alright come out when your ready." Jun sighed walking away and picking up the phone and dialling a number waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello." The other end of the phone said

"Hey Matt it's me." Jun said

"Dai still won't come out of her room?" Matt asked

"Yeah I've tried everything but she won't come out" Jun said depressed

"She is stubborn." Matt said

"How did this happen anyway?" Jun asked after a few seconds

"We'll from what I can put together." Matt said as he retold what he had heard

Flashback

Daisuke was walking through the park when she heard what sounded like an argument she turned the corner to see her two friends Tk and Kari arguing over something as she hid behind a tree.

"I don't know what your so angry about Kari I love you!" TK shouted that hurt Daisuke a bit because she liked Tk but couldn't tell him.

"Yeah right then why do I catch you staring at her behind my back!" She shouted back now Daisuke was intrigued Tk wasn't the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend especially Kari.

"_Who's the one their talking about_?" Daisuke thought as the shouting continued

"Kari are you crazy I would never cheat on you with her never!" TK defended

"You know what Tk?" Kari shouted

"What!" He shouted back at her

"We are done finished over!" She shouted as she stomped away

"Okay that was interesting." Daisuke thought as Tk just sat on the nearby bench head own looking at the ground.

"Never knew Kari could be that cold." Daisuke said as she walked towards Tk who didn't notice her.

"Hi Tk." She greeted

"Daisuke." He replied looking up at the mahogany haired girl tear silently flowing down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned

"No Kari accused me of cheating on her with another girl." TK said

"Im sure it's just a misunderstanding and if Kari won't believe you then it's her loss." Daisuke said smiling trying to cheer the blond up.

"Maybe but why are you being so friendly all of a sudden?" TK asked raising an eyebrow Daisuke stopped smiling and looked away.

"Im just trying to be friendly for once is that a problem?" She defended but Tk stood up walked toward her before he spoke.

"You want to know something Daisuke I think your trying to make a move on me!" TK accused

"What!?" Daisuke shouted

"I just told you me and Kari broke up and all of a sudden your acting friendly are you trying to make me forget her that quick!" TK shouted

"Hey what the hell is your problem I'm trying to be supportive and you accuse me of making a move on you!" Daisuke snapped tears starting to fall

"Don't start the waterworks Motomyia I know you were jealous of Me and Kari when we were together." TK snapped

"Tk.." Daisuke couldn't speak

"No don't say another world Daisuke do you know that I never liked you in that way and I only hung out with you because you hung out with Kari and the others if you weren't a DigiDestined then I wouldn't even know you!" TK ranted his anger getting the best of him Daisuke just stood there unable to speak.

"Daisuke there will never be nothing between us never I hate you!" TK shouted that shattered Daisuke's heart into a million pieces Tk her friend hated her she then just ran off it took the blink of an eye for Tk to realise what he said.

"Daisuke wait come back!" TK shouted but she kept running until she got home and ran into her bedroom and locked the door and cried her heart.

End Flashback

"What was Tk thinking how could he do that to her!?" Jun shouted into the phone

"Yeah I know listen Tai told me what happened between Kari and Tk and he's going to talk to Kari and I'm gonna talk to Tk later." Matt said

"Okay Matt bye." Jun said

"Bye" Matt said hanging up the phone as Tk came through the door head down.

"Tk we need to talk." Matt said to his brother as Tk sat down on the couch

"I know I'm the biggest idiot in the history of mankind I blamed Daisuke for something she had nothing to do with." TK said kicking the couch

"Tk your gonna have to apologise" Matt said sitting down on the couch

"But how do I know she will forgive me? I was such a jerk to her and said I hated her!" TK said starting to cry.

"She will but why did Kari break up with you anywhere?" Matt asked

"She accused me of cheating on her with another girl." TK said

"Serious Kari knows you don't have the guts to do that." Matt said shocked

"She said she caught me staring another girl." TK explained

"What does this girl look like?" Matt asked his brother

"Never seen her face all I've seen is her hair her beautiful velvety mahogany hair." TK said then it hit him like a blue thunder blast.

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot that was Daisuke I was looking at how could I be so blind?" TK said putting his head in his hands.

"Good question." Matt said starting to think when they were interrupted by a knock on the door when Matt went to open it he was surprised to see Kari and Tai their.

"Hey Tai what are you doing here?" Matt asked glancing at Kari before turning back to his friend

"Kari needs to talk to Tk about what happened earlier." Tai said before walking inside followed by Kari Tk payed little attention to the two until Matt gently punched him vac using him to look up.

"What do you want Kari?" TK asked bluntly

"I came to apologise I shouldn't have accused you of cheating on me with that other girl I was stupid." Kari said

"Im sorry as well but that girl was Daisuke just never realised until now." TK said everyone apart from Matt was quiet taking in the information.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted

"Yeah and that's not all I kinda took my anger out on Daisuke when she was talking to me after you stormed off." TK admitted

"Tk you need to apologise now!" Tai barked at the child of hope

"You don't think I know that Im not sure if she will even talk to me. Agh I lost the best friend that I ever had and now I've just discovered I have feelings for her!" TK shouted throwing his hat to the ground.

"I knew it." Kari smirked

"Not bloody funny Kamiya." TK said

"Any ideas on how to apologise?" TK asked as the four people brainstormed they came up with a few ideas none seeming right until a light bulb appeared on top of TK's head as he rushed outta the house ready to make things right between him and the child of miracles. At Daisuke's apartment Jun had told her that she was going to hang out with her friends and that she would be back in a few hours.

"I guess I never had a shot with Tk I was such an idiot." She said when she heard a knock on the door she opened the door to see none other then Tk standing there.

"What do you want?" She snapped

"These are for you." TK said as he brought out a bouquet of roses and gave them to Daisuke who was surprised at the act but took them she smelled them they smelt beautiful.

"You want to come in then you can tell me why you got me these." Daisuke said as she let Tk in as she put the roses in a vase

"Daisuke listen I'm so so sorry that I blamed you for me and Kari breaking up I should not of took my anger out on you." TK said but Daisuke stayed silent

"Also I need to tell you something the reason Kari accused me of cheating on her was because she caught me staring at another girl." TK said

"What did she look like?" Daisuke asked

"I never saw her face but her hair was the most beautiful velvety wavy mahogany hair. That girl was someone I have known for about two and a half years but never thought much of it." TK said Daisuke was now listening intently.

"Who is she?" Daisuke asked

"You Daisuke it was you." TK smiled at her who was shocked

"Me but you said that there would never ever be a thing between you and me." Daisuke said

"I was angry when I said that I never meant to hurt you can you ever forgive an idiot." TK asked

"Tk of course I can but that doesn't mean I will so easily." Daisuke said

"Well how about I make it up to you?" TK said as he walked over to Daisuke

"How are you gonna make it up?" Daisuke asked she was caught off guard by TK's lips kissing hers she was shocked at first but she quickly returned the kiss when they needed to breath they broke the kiss they stared into each others eyes in silence until Daisuke spoke.

"So I guess were a couple now huh?" She asked smiling at the blue eyed blond.

"Yeah it does so what do you say about a movie then a pizza Friday night?" TK smiled at his new girlfriend.

"It's a date." Daisuke smiled as they kissed again.

The End

read and review

Alright my third Tk and female Daisuke story I really like this couple second only to Tai and Sora and Davis and Kari.


End file.
